Battling Guidelines
This is how fighting is going to work. This is also where you can find the starting stats and skills for your character. Battles The way fighting works out is somewhat different than in other wikis. But, it's an effective way of fighting that works out for everyone. Hit/Miss Calculations Basically, the Speed of a character is what you'll use for this part. You're also going to need a randomizer of some sort. Now, in a battle, you will enter the attacking and defending player's names into the randomizer an equal time to their respective speed. Whichever name comes out on top, determines if the attack went through or not. If the attacker's name came out on top, then their attack goes through. If the depender's name comes out on top, they take mo damage and avoid it. Damage Calculations This part should be easier. Damage is just the Damage stat multiplied by 10 times the number of hits that goes through. If you use weapons you multiply that by 2, and elemental attacks are multiplies by 3. XP Gain You gain XP equal to 1/2 of the damage you do during the battle. Starting Stats and Skills Everybody starts with 500 health and can attack 10 times per turn before falling to fatigue, which will diminish your speed and damage by 10% for every hit after 10. Evolved *Speed: 5 *Damage: 7 *Biomass Meter: 500 *Skill 1: Consume. When you defeat a character in battle you have the option to absorb them into your body. This will grant you an increase of half their stats and one of their skills. You can only consume when the opponent falls below 10% of their health. *Skill 2: Regenerative Healing Factor. In battle, you gain back 10% of your health back each turn. When you attack, if your attacks connect, you regain (Insert level here)% of the damage you did back. It also allows you to come back to life in battle up to whatever level you're at. *Skill 3: Sonar. You can find anybody as long as you know their name and how they look. This allows you to bypass blindness in a fight, and give you a 25% dodge boost. *Skill 4: Dermal Armor. Naturally, you have thicker tissue and take less damage from bullets, eventually able to take no damage from high caliber guns, and less damage from explosives. *Skill 5: Gliding. You can avoid all of an opponents attacks for one turn. You can only do this once per battle. Conduits *Speed: 6 *Damage: 6 *Energy Meter: 500 Nanotechnological Augmentations *Speed: 4 *Damage: 4 *Battery Meter: 500 *Skill 1: Targeting. The user can use this skill to find out information about the target, helping them in battle by giving them a set of skills and abilities their opponent has. It also gives them increased accuracy that will upgrade with them. 10% hit chance increase. *Skill 2: Aggressive Defense Mechanism. This will neutralize any projectiles fired at you before they can reach you, making them have to fight close range. When upgraded to its max potential, weapons will begin to turn on the user. *Skill 3: Energy Sheild. You can activate this in battle to protect from damage. It will decrease the damage caused by fire and other sorts of plasma by 5% to begin with. When upgraded, you will take no damage from fire or plasma. This is useful against Conduits. (Drains your battery meter by 25 as long as it's up) *Skill 4: Regeration. This is very useful in battle, allowing you to regenerate 10% of your health each turn. This can be upgraded up to 65% regen per turn. *Skill 5: Cloak. This can hide you from all forms of biological detection, making you invisible to humans, animals, and mutants. drains your life by 30% at the end of your turn, and can be decreased to 10% as you level it up. This is useful in cancelling out the Evolved's Sonar Skill. It gives you a 30% chance of avoiding attacks. (Drains your battery meter by 10 as long as it's up) *Skill 6: Ballistic Protection. Protects you from non-explosive firearms. You take 5% less damage from those and can be leveled up to take less damage. Upgradable to 100% less damage from fire-arms. *Skill 7: Landing System. You will take no falling damage. Ever. *Skill 8: Upgrade. Allows you to purchase or find more skills. Nephilim *Speed: 7 *Damage: 5 *Soul Power: 500 *Skill 1: Soul Absorb. Absorb someones soul after defeating them, to gain half of their stats.